Easier to Lie
by Lady Jas
Summary: What happens when you have no one left in your life, and you find out the ones gone, are the ones that actually hurt you the most. What happens when you're not who you think you are?
1. Chapter 1

Easier To Lie

Chapter 1: Introduction

**P.O.V: Diary of Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger had a secret. It was an awful secret, if you asked her. But of course you couldn't because you wouldn't know. Or at least you shouldn't. But I'm going to tell you because; she can't keep it a secret any more. She needs a friend, not a friend like Ronald Weasley or Harry Potter; she needs a close friend, someone who she can confide all her deep dark secrets in.

Of course she told me, she tells me everything, well she doesn't really tell me everything, more like she writes everything in me. Of course she should have known better than to have bought a magical diary, or she should have at least read the fine print before writing in me. But she didn't, because if she did you wouldn't be with me reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Easier To Lie

Chapter 2: Paris, 1978

**P.O.V: Outsider, knowing Adrienne D'Gafalen's thoughts.**

_ItalicThoughts_

Normal Normal

Now on with the story, which just so happens to begin a long time ago in a not so small town called Paris. The year was 1978, and just outside a small bar, a miracle was taking place. This miracle is usually referred to as birth, but not this time, because the woman, who was giving birth to that new life, would do anything to be rid of it forever. It was a mistake, which was never supposed to happen.

Her shoulder length hair was matted to her face, as she sweat with the amount of work that it was taking her, just to get a small child out of her. A child that should have never been in her in the first place, she didn't want it; neither did the father, where ever he was. It was best if it died, but no, Adrienne did not give into the temptation of killing her first child. As it seemed, it would be her only child, if it was ever discovered.

"_How could things go so wrong"_ Adrienne thought to herself _"She wasn't supposed to be her, doing what she was, she was supposed to be at home, in bed, close to her family. Not on the streets, dressed in old rags." _

Hot tears coursed out from her pale lime green eyes. Finally, she gave all her strength into giving one last push. A loud cry cut through the silent night. She was out of breath, and she was too tired to think about anything except her warm bed in her far away home. She took one look at her child, she had tuffs of black hair like her mother, but it was most likely going to lighten up with shades of brown, Adrienne thanked god silently, because if this child looked anything like her father, there would be hell to pay. The child hadn't even opened her eyes, to show to her mother that they weren't deep blue, but instead a lime green. Adrienne pulled out a long stick from her pocket and pointed it at her child. With some fatal words, she placed a charm to keep the baby in the same state until someone found her. Slowly she got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Easier To Lie

Chapter 3: Present Day, England

**P.O.V: Outsider, knowing Annabelle Lemeur's thoughts.**

Hermione Granger woke up very disoriented. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing there. Finally she realized she was on the couch, in Paris, at her Tante Annie's, house. She had gone there for the summer to relax, with her cousins.

Feet came running down the stairs, very quickly and very loudly. Annabelle Lemeur ran to her living room, where her cousin, Rione was sleeping. She knew Rione had probably; fell asleep on the couch reading, and that was why she couldn't find her in the guest room. She quickly peeked into the room, and took a long look at her cousin. She had brown hair that was much too curly, along with plain brown eyes which were once filled with happiness. Anna sighed; she was still upset about her parent's closest friend's death, who wouldn't be. But Hermione didn't have any living relatives, so she was sent with her God parents, Benedict and Aaliyha D'Gafalen-Lemeur and their children. Annabelle was always close with Hermione or Rione as she enjoyed calling her.

Of course they were the best of friends but there were things that Annabelle couldn't tell Rione, like her being adopted, or the fact that it was her own mother who had found little Hermione, when she wasn't even a day old, and gave her away to the Grangers, who Aaliyha knew where good people. Of course Annabelle Lemeur could not tell her best friend that she was a witch. Rione would just send her off to a mental asylum. Annabelle so wanted to tell her close friend of the adventures she had at her 'special school' or that she knew people who knew the famous Harry Potter. But Hermione wouldn't know who Harry Potter was. Anna sighed again; she wished that Hermione was a witch, even if she was a muggle-born one while Anna was pure-blood. Annabelle swept her coal black hair out of her face, just as she say Rione get up. She had plans for today, plans that she knew Hermione would hate, but that was her problem.


	4. Chapter 4

Easier To Lie

Chapter 4: Present Day, England

**P.O.V: Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger was having an awful day. Her so-called friend Annabelle Lemeur had dragged her through many expensive boutiques, so they could find a dress for this party, which Nell had to go to. She was going to kill Nell; of course she would have to do it the muggle way, if she had to. Hermione had always secretly wished that Annabelle 'Nell' Lemeur was a witch, so she could tell her that she was the smartest witch of her time and best friends with Harry Potter, not to mention dating a very stunning Ronald Weasley. But she couldn't, so instead she changed her stories about school a bit, to make it seem like she just went to a normal private boarding school. Finally, Hermione had a dress and so did Nell.

Nell's dress was black, and was knee-length. It had a simple, yet not too deep V-neck, and the top was held together with two knots on her shoulders. One of the bottom sides came around and wrapped itself around the entire bottom portion of the dress. Hermione's dress was a simple sleeveless black dress that also reached here knees. The neck line was also a modest V-styled, that didn't go too deep. Double spaghetti straps held the dress up on either shoulder, and there was a simple sash, that was tied around the shoulder.

Since the Lemeurs were very wealthy muggles, they were invited to many parties, most being dinner parties or cocktail parties. That was no different for the party Nell and Rione were attending tonight. Maybe there was a small difference, Mr. and Mrs. Lemeur were not attending, because, they had the cold, so they sent the girls on their behalf. Only Annabelle knew that it was a Wizarding dinner party, and that many pureblooded witches and wizards were going to be intending.

Annabelle decided that her hair would look better in loose curls, while Rione's own hair was straightened and pulled into a low, loose sideways ponytail. The pair slipped on their shoes, and headed outside, into the awaiting limousine.

_Author Note: Hi this is LadyJas! I hope some people read this to know that I am in desperate need of a coauthor or just someone who can help me with the story. Preferably, someone with a Hotmail/MSN account so we can work on the story together and communicate to each other. I would very much appreciate this, because my schedule has become very tight (soccer practices and games), and I am running out of ideas. As well, if someone does decide to help me out (just send in a review) then the chapters will come out much more quickly. And even if you are not interested in helping me, just review, and tell me what you want to happen in the story! I was thinking that Ron; Hermione's boyfriend, would be at the party with another girl, who could claim to be his out-of-school girlfriend:) (I do not like Ronald Weasley too much) Tell me if you like it or not!_


End file.
